


I can't live ( if living is without you)

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Harvey is a complete jerk, Infidelity, M/M, Mike is a cutie pie, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harvey, References to Depression, Smut, canon compliant on some aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey toyed with Mike's feelings until Mike couldn't take it any more.<br/>As Mike struggles to move away from his toxic relationship with his boss to marry Rachel, Havey comes to term with the fact Mike is "the one" for him.<br/>Will Harvey be able to win Mike's heart again when Mike has decided to write a new chapter of his life?<br/>Mike is stubborn, but then again, so is Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hmm, ok. I started this one a while ago on tumblr.  
> This one is very different from my usual Marvey style.  
> No fluff ( sorry) but buckets of angst/angry sex/possessive Harvey.  
> Just the way I like them.  
> I'm starting again on this one after a two years hiatus.  
> I will probably need to rewatch the first five seasons to make sure my timeline is correct.  
> This story takes place roughly during end of seson 4 and early season 5 with flash backs over season 1 to 3 .  
> In this universe, Mike's secret is safe, aka he doesn't go to prison. Rachel's parents do not know about his secret but of course Jessica/Donna/Louis etc know about it.  
> I will remain faithful to canon except when I need to move out of it, for time line reasons and also because I plan on using some pics from season 6 and 7 even though my story takes place before hand.

 

 

“What did you just say to me?”

  
Mike flinches at that. Harvey looks like he is going to break in gazillions of pieces and Mike can't cope with this version of Harvey, not this very minute when he just blurted out about his proposal to Rachel, not in ten minutes from now when the two of them are supposed to attend a client meeting.

_In fact, maybe never._

  
Desperate Harvey is a new territory for Mike. Harvey is the strong one in this partnership, at least most of the time. Yet, Harvey clearly seems devastated, his eyes dark abysses of anger and grief combined, throwing Mike’s world in disarray.

  
“I said,” Mike stutters, his hands like fists in his pockets, “I said I proposed. And she accepted and -”

Harvey walks right into Mike’s private space, the smell of his Cologne making Mike’s knees go weak.

"Michael," Harvey growls, his voice low and dangerous, an unknown thing Mike senses he can't handle. “You must be out of your mind."

  
Mike stands, ramrod straight, his lips curving in a defiant smile. He doesn't want to let that happen, never in a million years.

_Michael._

  
Only Grammy was allowed to call him by his given name. Harvey never did.  _Ever._ Even with the Trevor or the Logan chasm, even when Jessica had _threatened_ him and he had to betray-

  
" _Michael,"_ Harvey says, for the second time, his breath now hot on Mike’s collarbone. “There is no way in hell you're going to become Rachel Zane’s husband.”

  
Mike gulps, the lump in his throat the size of the Empire State Building. “But," he whispers, hurt and confused, “Harvey….why? ”

  
Harvey leans in, his fingertips tracing a possessive line on Mike’s lips.

  
“Because you are mine, rookie.”

Mike pulls away abruptly, grabbing Harry's wrist in the process. " _What's wrong with you?"_  Mike snaps, edgy all of a sudden. "Have you just decided you  _care_  about me?"

He lets go of Harvey's wrist and takes a bee line to the door, rushing out to his own office, feeling like his whole world just crashed down.

 

* * *

   
Deep down though, Mike had always known the two of them were a thing. Only Harvey never accepted to discuss whatever they were. 

Mike can't even make it to his own office. He breathes heavily through his nose, running his clammy hands on his pants.

 

 

He sits, bereft, in one of the cubicles on the way. The area is deserted for the lunch break, all the associates had just left for their monthly review with Louis.

Mike exhales slowly, his mouth agape still. He grabs a pen to steady his shivering hands, pondering what to do next. Harvey would soon be on his way to the conference room and Mike isn't sure he can breathe in the same room as Harvey right now.

  
_Maybe later._

  
Mike considers it's very unfair of Harvey to lash out like that. Harvey  had never given him any hope about….well... about anything really. Hell, Harvey never even uttered the word _relationship._

  
_Relationship was never part of this equation._

  
To be frank, Harvey never brings up those moments.

  
_They happened, though, those moments._ Not frequently, Harvey was too busy chasing skirts to devote a lot of his time to Mike.   
  
They still happen as a matter of fact, leaving Mike’s soul in complete chaos each and every time, because sharing Harvey Specter’s bed, even just for one night or one hour, had turned out to be the most earth shattering experience ever.

  
Mike blushes, remembering Harvey’s hands, like parenthesis on his hips, tracing pattern on his skin. He remembers Harvey fucking his mouth with his tongue, leaving him insane with need. He remembers Harvey’s voice, full of want, murmuring words of love as he entered him. Mike remembers every moment, every word, every sensation. Sometimes his super eidetic powers are a pain in the ass.

  
Mike fervently wishes he could forget and move on with his life. That’s exactly the reason he had proposed to Rachel in the first place.

  
_To forget._

  
Mike bites his lips, clenching his eyes shut. He mustn’t, he absolutely can't, fall apart in the middle of the bullpen, a couple of minutes ahead of a client meeting.

Mike wonders briefly if his life will ever get back to normal, if he will ever be able to set the clock back in time. Everything looked so fine this morning when he had woken up in Rachel’s arms.

  
“What a fool I was” he mutters to himself, “ I should’ve…”

  
Harvey Specter’s behavior a couple of minutes ago was in fact totally predictable. Harvey had been possessive from day one and that hasn't changed one bit. He still acts as if Mike is his, making it cristal clear to anyone in the vicinity that he has no intention to share.

  
“You look like crap, Michael,” Harvey hisses, barging into the bullpen as if he owns the place." I suggest you get your shit together now because the client is already waiting in the conference room.”

  
Mike staggers up, digging his nails in his palms so deep that it draws blood.

  
“ Harvey,” he murmurs, holding up his hand in a peaceful gesture, " what you said earlier-”

  
“Enough!” Harvey barks, a murderous glint in his eyes, and Mike remembers Harvey is also a fierce boxer and he might very well beat the shit out of him if he wants to.  
Something rips in Mike’s heart at that and it takes all he has not to slap Harvey in the face in front of the receptionist.

“You fucked-up son of a bitch,” Mike breathes while Harvey lays a hand at the small of his back to guide him towards the conference room. "And by the way, it's _Mike_. Not rookie, not Michael. Just _Mike_ ," he insists, furious.

  
“I know this isn’t the right place to tell you this,” Harvey smirks, “but do you have any idea how hot you look when you’re angry, Michael?”

 

 

 

This fic started during Marvey week on tumblr in May thanks to a wonderful post from Skyenapped.

<http://aprilinparis92.tumblr.com/post/116119717940/skyenapped-skyenapped-thanks-to-all-the-fic>


	2. The decision

 

 

The client keeps babbling about hostile take over because his wife just found out he cheated on her and she owns enough shares to throw the whole company in complete chaos.

Harvey smiles politely, because he has to, the client happens to be one of Jessica's closest friends.

One thing seems quite obvious, though, none of them are taking any notes on this case. Technically, this isn't an issue _per se_ because Mike never takes notes – he doesn't need to with his wonderful brain cells- but still.

Harvey can tell Mike isn't listening. He looks deathly pale and Harvey suspects his emotions are flying all over the place.

Harvey shoots quick glances from time to time in Mike's direction but Mike keeps staring over the client's shoulder at an invisible point in space.

  
At one point, Harvey manages to make eye contact but Mike chooses to avert his gaze, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands and squirming on his seat.

Harvey represses the urge to kiss him senseless right _there_ in the midle of the conference room to apologize but it is alas impossible. It would be a complete waste of time, Mike wouldn't let himself be kissed anyway.  
_Besides, Jessica would be furious._

Fifteen minutes into the meeting, Harvey hears a sharp intake of breath and receives a scribbled note from Mike.

_I'm leaving the meeting. I'll send someone else to help you._

  
Mike walks straight to the door, interrupting the client in the middle of a sentence. "I'm awfully sorry, Sir'" he apologizes, "I'm not feeling well. I'll send one of the associates to back up Harvey on your case."

* * *

 

 Mike rushes to the men's room with his heart in his throat, almost bumping into Donna on the way. He splashes water on his face, small rivulets on his cheeks mixed with tears.

_This really sucks, Harvey._

He then barges into the nearest stall and locks himself in, his heart still pondering in his chest, the feeling of nausea so overwhelming he has to drop to his knees.

"Mike?"

_Please, Donna. Just leave._

"Mike? Are you ok in there?" Donna sounds concerned. "Do you want me to call- "

"No" Mike says, his voice hoarse. "I'm...sick. It's just...I must've eaten something."

"Is Harvey still- " Donna asks, nervously biting her fingernail while trying to open the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Tell Louis to send one of the associates to give him a hand. I'm going home."

"Do you want a glass of water or something? I'll ask Ray to come and- "

_No fucking way. No fucking way was he going to burst into tears in front of Harvey Specter's chauffeur._

  
"Just a regular taxi, Donna. I'll come back later to pick up my bike."

Mike can hear Donna's sigh through the door. "Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything, Mike? You seem very good at multitasking in there, vomiting _and_ crying at the same time- "

"How- " Mike hiccups while another wave of nausea hits him for the third time.

"I'm Donna, I know everything" she singsongs. "Taxi will be downstairs in ten minutes."

* * *

 

Mike throws himself on his bed with a throbbing headache, hating himself for this awkward moment of weakness.

He stares long and hard at the ceiling, promising himself he will act differently from now on.

He needs to come up with a plan to keep Harvey and this toxic relationship at bay. It's not the first time Mike wants to quit, far from it, but Harvey has proven to be addictive as hell. One of the reasons Mike decided to propose to Rachel, aside the fact he loves her of course, is precisely to create a distance with Harvey. Harvey never cared about Mike's relationship with Rachel in the past but that should change with the marital status, shouldn't it?

_"You can do whatever you want with the paralegal, Mike. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work and what we have."_

_"But what exactly do we have, Harvey?_  " Mike had asked, one evening, finding the guts for once to lay the cards on the table.

 _"You're a slut for my cock and I like to fuck you","_ Harvey had answered, perusing over a case file like it was no big deal at all.

Which it wasn't, all things considered, because Harvey Specter didn't care about people.

Mike feels his throat constrict when he remembers that conversation. He had run out of Harvey's office that evening to hide his tears. It was one thing to suspect Harvey didn't give a damn about him, but hearing it so bluntly ....well that hurt. 

For a long time, the hopeless romantic in Mike had hoped this unrequited love could evolve into something else. Surely, with all those feelings pouring out of him and those huge amounts of blatant love, Harvey would wake up one day and realize Mike was the one.

Alas, so far, all of Mike's dreams had come crashing down.

A normal human being would've walked away years ago and moved on to a more fulfilling kind of relationship. Mike didn't. He stayed with Harvey, no matter what, even when Harvey behaved like a complete and utter jerk.

The reason for Mike's endless devotion was in fact dead simple. Whenever Mike tried to analyze why on earth he put himself through such misery  -and he did it on multiple occasions- the answer remained always the same. Harvey could go from ruthless bastard to perfect lover in a heartbeat. This behavior had proven to be highly destabilizing and extremely destructive for someone like Mike, who wore his heart on his sleeve on a daily basis.

To make a long story short, whenever Mike strived to get away, Harvey immediately did something perfectly adorable or chivalrous. Along with that super nice behavior came the famous Specter smile, the one that melted Mike on the spot. 

* * *

 

Mike decides to get out of bed, it's the middle of the afternoon and he has a lot of free time before Rachel comes back from work. As a matter of fact, he should give her a call to inform her he's at home. She must be looking for him, unless Donna alredy fiiled her in. Mike grabs his cell to dial Rachel's number and drops it immediately on the kitchen island when he realizes he'll have to fabricate a lie about his sudden disparition from the office. He can't possibly tell her what really happened. Rachel has no idea about Mike and Harvey's on and off relationship. She would totally freak out if she found out her fiancé, and soon to be husband, has been having a torrid affair on the side with his boss for ages.

Mike scratches his head, helpess. He should do the laundry or something domestic like that to put his mind at rest. Besides, Rachel would be happy, she was inclined to complain about his lack of involvement in domestic chores lately. Mike tosses the dirty laundry into the washing machine and proceeds to fold his clean shirts before storing them in the closet. He then saunters back to the kitchen to pick up the mail since he might as well do the paperwork. Rachel hated the paperwork. She always said she was buried into so much stuff at work that the mere thought of opening an envelope at home drove her crazy. Mike sits on the sofa to sort the mail, hoping to absorb himself in tedious administrative tasks. 

His brain, as usual, proves to be totally uncooperative. All Mike can think of, despite his attempts to balance his check book, is Harvey’s reaction to his engagement to Rachel. Harvey had looked positively furious which doesn’t make any sense at all to Mike. After all, it seemed perfectly logical for Mike to marry Rachel, because frankly, what else did Harvey expect from him ? Wait for Harvey forever ? Watch him having one night stands with dozens of women ? Accept a quick fuck from time to time devoid of any kind of tenderness ?

Except their sexual life wasn’t completely devoid of tenderness…..Harvey could be sweet and caring as well as selfish and thoughtless….that was the whole point.

Mike drops the last envelope in the waste basket, pensive. Maybe he should do what Grams taught him when he was a kid. _When you’re not sure about something or someone, when it’s difficult to make up your mind on something or someone, you should sit at your desk and put in writing the pros and cons. Make up a list, and everything will become clear, Michael._

 _Easier said than done, Grams_ , Mike thinks to himself. There were so many grand gestures from Harvey over the years that Mike could write a Harlequin novel. Mike doesn’t need to put anything in writing, though, thanks to his eidetic memory. It all comes back to him in a flash.

Harvey hiring him, despite the absence of a Harvard degree and a suitcase full of weed. Harvey paying for his rookie diner because he knew Mike needed the money for Grams’s nursing home. Harvey dealing with Trevor and his shenanigans. Harvey saving Mike’s ass when he fucked up on a couple of cases, Harvey putting his job on the line when Jessica wanted to fire him, Harvey begging Mike to point the finger at him when Woodall was after them both, Harvey crying- fuck, he really _did cry_ when they shook hands in that interrogation room- when Mike told him he was leaving for Sidwell….

The list was endless.

_Ah, but you should also examin the other side of the coin, Michael_ , Grams would say. To be fair, she would be hundred percent right on that one. Mike clenches his eyes shut. Maybe it wasn’t quite the right moment to start a long trip down memory lane. Maybe he could skip the part about the bad times altogether and go straight to the solution to his problem instead.

Mike divests himself from his shirt and suits and grabs a tee shirt. He heads for the kitchen again. He rummages through the cupboards, looking for a frying pan. He’ll cook Grams spaghettis for Rachel tonight.

She bought an expensive bottle of red wine last week she’s been dying to taste. He chops the vegetables, he’s good at that, Grams taught him well _. You’ll make a good husband, Michael. Women adore husbands who can cook._

_ _

Rachel was a foodie but she wasn’t a very good cook. Harvey, on the other hand…was a terrific cook. Mike remembers that one time when Harvey had prepared a gala diner for him..and that other time- fuck, why was he thinking about that now ?- when the two of them had cooked a delicious meal together, Harvey teaching him how to make perfect dark chocolate mousse, just the way Mike liked it.

Mike stirs the sauce expertly, dipping his finger to taste the seasoning.

Mike’s pretty sure he’s found the solution to his problem. Since he can’t rely on Harvey to change the nature of their relationship, he’s gonna have to be the one doing all the hard work. As from now, Mike decides to implement a new strategy.

Yeah, because after having spent so much time as Harvey’s dirty little secret, Mike knows his mentor/friend/lover/boss pretty well.

Harvey- _I-don’t-care-about-people_ -Specter- had in fact a hard time struggling with his _feelings._

He couldn’t stand betrayal, nor people abondonning him. " _People don’t leave me,"_ he once yelled at Mike when Mike was working for Sidwell.

Mike has no desire to betray Harvey. Abandonning him seems a tad too dramatic.

Indifference, yeah. That should work as an accurate revenge path.

Indifference when Harvey will treat him like shit, which will happen, no doubt. Mike inhales deeply. He knows he can do this, he’s done it before.

Indifference when Harvey will become super nice again. This part is going to be more difficult, because Harvey is irresistible when he is kind and thoughtful. Mike bites his lips, feeling slightly insecure about himself.

As he reaches for the plates and cutlery to set the table, the doorbell rings.

"Are you Mike Ross?" the bike messenger asks, presenting a sheet of paper for Mike to sign.

Mike opens the kraft envelope to find the latest issue of Brides Magazine.

There is a small white envelope inside with his name on it. _Mike._ It’s Harvey’s handwriting, of course, elegant and precise as always.

_Mike,_

_I’m sorry about what happened earlier today. I was way out of line and I must’ve hurt you._

_With everything that’s going on at the office right now, with Donna working for Louis and all that…I tend to overreact. That won’t happen again._

_Please forgive me and forget everything I said._

_I’ve taken the liberty to book an appointment with René for your wedding suit._

_It will be my pleasure to offer it to you as my wedding present._

_Just so you know, Jessica was on a warpath this afternoon because the client told her you left the meeting._

_I took care of that, no need to worry._

_HS._

Mike clutches the note between his fingers. Seems like he’ll have to fake indifference as from this evening.

 


	3. The file room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, dear Fiona for your artwork. I have already used in another fic of mine but it is a piece of beauty.

 

"Mike, I’m home," Rachel sing songs, dropping the keys on the console of the entrance hall.

She rushes to the kitchen and circles Mike’s waist from behind, kissing the nape of his neck.

"How do you feel? I’m sorry I couldn’t call you, Harvey buried me with tons of research for his case," she apologizes. "You don’t seem like you’re running a fever though. Donna told me you were sick in the men’s room?"

"Yeah" Mike sighs, still stirring the sauce. "It’s nothing. Just a stomach bug I guess."

"You cooked" Rachel smiles, looking so happy it melts Mike’s heart.

"Jessica was furious, you know, because you left the meeting," Rachel pursues, tasting a mouthful of tomato sauce. "Hmm, this is delicious," she adds, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

"She summoned Harvey into her office right after your client left. Did you know the guy is a very good friend of her? Nevermind, well, there was a lot of yelling but apparently you're safe."

"That’s great news," Mike beams, pretending to discover Harvey’s chivalrous attitude. Fuck Harvey, it was his fault after all if Mike had to leave the meeting. "Wanna eat?"

"Give me a minute to change into something more comfy?" she says, disappearing into the living room. "I’ll be back in a sec."

 _You are so lucky_ , Mike thinks to himself, _she is perfect for you. Don’t ruin the moment with-_

"Mike?" Rachel asks, reentering the kitchen with the issue of Brides Magazine in her hands, "what’s this?"

Mike fights very hard to remain impassive and brings Rachel a glass of wine, hoping she’ll drop the magazine to enjoy the fine Bordeaux.

She doesn’t.

On the contrary, she discovers Harvey’s letter which she starts reading out loud while Mike hands her a glass of wine. Mike gulps his, gathering his thoughts at full speed. God knows what his fiancée is going to think about all this. Harvey’s apology looks awfully like they had a lovers quarrel over Mike and Rachel’s engagement. Mike clenches his jaws, trying to come up with a plausible lie.

Fortunately for Mike, Rachel has a totally different opinion on the matter.

"How sweet of him," she smiles with a dreamy expression on her face. "Harvey sent you this from the office this afternoon, didn’t he? To make up for a stupid fight you two must’ve had over a case?"

"Yes" Mike answers, tentative. "We did have a fight-"

"At some point you told Harvey we were getting engaged but he was so pissed he continued yelling at you and then he felt sooo bad…awww. This is so cute. When are the two of you going to René?"

"Give me this," Mike murmurs, grabbing Rachel’s glass and Harvey’s letter before lifing Rachel up and carrying her bridal style in the middle of the kitchen. He kissses her, long and hard until they both need to breathe.

"You’re not upset?" he whispers, caressing her hair. "I-"

"Upset? Why would I be upset? The only thing I don’t like about this.. " she pauses, pouting. "Is that you broke the news to Harvey after we said we would tell him together. Our engagement was supposed to be a secret, remember?"

"Let’s eat" Mike exhales, relieved. "I’m sorry I disclosed our secret to Harvey but he was behaving like a jerk and I thought I could melt him down…"

They eat and make small talk about their future wedding, Rachel is dying to tell Donna and to start looking for venues and caterers. She is bubbling with excitement and projects.

Mike, not so much.

* * *

 

 

Mike had envisaged sex, of course he had. Something tender, to erase that dreadful afternoon. He hadn’t expected Rachel would become insatiable and well, _creative._

After their second round, as they are quietly cuddling, Rachel suddenly jumps out of bed and gets dressed with a blouse and skirt as if she is going back to work. Mike pulls up the sheets to cover himself, staring at her, puzzled.

"Come here," she whispers, leaning against the bedroom wall with a suggestive attitude.

Mike obeys, wondering what’s on her mind. He is exhausted to say the least but something in her eyes tells him he isn’t getting his sleep anytime soon.

"I want you to tear my clothes off and fuck me against the wall" Rachel murmurs, lowering her lashes and biting Mike’s earlobe. "Like our first time in the file room, remember?"

Mike remembers. Of course he does.

Their first time in the file room was hot as fuck. Not as hot as his first kiss with Harvey, though.

 

* * *

 

Harvey’s kiss in the file room that day had been totally unexpected and freaking perfect.

Mike clenches his eyes shut, trying to chase those memories away. He gets an instant hard on instead which Rachel misinterprets as eagerness to engage in her - _fast and hard_   _like our first time_ \- kink.

"I knew you would like this" Rachel purrs, circling Mike’s waist with her legs as Mike tears her blouse off, buttons flying all over the bedroom. "Mmm..Mike, please.. "

Mike lifts her to get the angle right, burying his head in her cleavage while dozens of inappropriate images come back to haunt him in a flash.

Memories of himself, changing into his boss’s suit when Harvey entered the file room, looking for him. Harvey’s eyes, lingering on his torso, licking his lips, showing no intention to leave despite Mike’s uneasiness.

Memories of Harvey, calling him _good boy_ in a husky voice that gave Mike an immediate and flamboyant hard on. Harvey, manhandling him against the shelves yet kissing him, tender and sweet, like Mike was his date at the prom.

Memories of Harvey whispering _I thought so, you taste delicious_. Harvey’s hand, palming his erect cock through the fabric of his pants making him whimper with need.

Harvey breathing in his mouth, murmuring _I bet your cock tastes delicious too. We’ll have to find out some day, maybe._

Mike remembers begging _please, yes, whenever you want, today, tomorrow, now._

He also remembers the next day, when he chased Harvey on the street in front of the firm, desperate for Harvey’s touch, Harvey’s mouth, anything. _Harvey, please, we need to talk about what happened-_

_ _

His heart breaking into a thousand pieces when Harvey rejected him. _I don't really care. All I care about is my life and keeping our secret._

_ _

It’s a good thing Rachel is long gone in her own fantasyland, her hands curled on the nape of Mike’s neck because Mike’s eyes sting at the thought, the pain still palpable after all these years.

* * *

 

Mike is perfectly aware he’s going to spend the night awake. Rachel is asleep, peaceful, at his side. Mike thinks about how he is going to handle his response to Harvey. He certainly doesn’t want to call him at this time of night. A text seems too friendly. An email maybe ? Yeah. An email sounds like a plan.

Mike slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Rachel. He grabs his cell, just in case and saunters to the living room to open his laptop.

 **From**  m[ike.ross@PSL.com](mailto:mike.ross@PSL.com)

 **To** [harvey.specter@PSL.com](mailto:harvey.specter@PSL.com)

_**Subject** : Your letter_

_Harvey,_

_Apologies accepted._

_As for the wedding suit, thanks for your kind offer. It’s very generous of you but I will have to decline._

_I have already made other arrangements._

_As for Jessica, well, you’re the reason I left the meeting in the first place….but thanks anyway._

_MR_

It takes less than a minute for his cell to start buzzing.

_[Are you insane?]_

Mike has to fight the urge to type _fuck you_ , but that wouldn’t fit well within the new indifference strategy.

So he waits.

He doesn’t have to wait for long before another text comes in.

_[Call me.]_

_You’re such an egotistic asshole_ , Mike thinks to himself. How typical of Harvey to put his needs above anyone else’s. It’s past midnight and Mike is with his fiancé. Still, it doesn’t bother Harvey one bit to ask Mike to call him back, simply because Mike disagrees with him on his wedding gift.

As Mike walks to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, his phone buzzes once more.

[ _Mike. Call me. Please_.]

Mike smiles to himself while switching off his cell.

Yeah, he can do this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it feels strange for me to write Machel and it took ages for me to find pics of Mike and Rachel, thus the hiatus with the previous chapter.  
> Harvey's last line " I don't really care" is canon, although I can't remember which episode it was.


End file.
